crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Croc
Not to be confused with the game Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. Croc is the main protagonist of the Croc series. He is known throughout the world of the Gobbos as the one that saved their world twice. Croc is the star of all the Croc games, and is the green crocodile that touched the hearts of the fans of the Croc games everywhere. He is the only playable character in the series, excluding the controllable Clockwork Gobbos. Creation Croc wasn't as we know him now - he was the star of a dinosaur-themed racing game that was intended to be released on the ill-fated SNES CD-ROM drive add-on. In fact, at one time, Croc was not Croc, nor was he in his own game - he 'evolved' from Nintendo's Yoshi. Controls 'Normal Mode' You can use the directional buttons or the analog stick if ANALOG is turned on: D-Pad: This controls Croc's movement, or selects options on a menu screen. START: This pauses the game. X: Jump. Press twice to stomp and double-tap and hold to stomp rapidly. Square: Tail-attack. Circle: Flip 180 degrees. Triangle: Control the camera while using the directional buttons. L1 and R1: Side step to the left and right. L2 and R2: Control the camera from a higher or lower view. To climb up a Climbable Wall, approach it and push the up directional button. Use the directional buttons to move on the wall. To push Push Boxes, approach them and push Up on the directional buttons. 'Monkey Bar Mode' While on Monkey Bars, you can use the directional buttons to move and X to let go. 'Swim Mode' Pressing X will make Croc swim in breaststroke. Holding it will let him swim in 'croccy-style'. Use the directional buttons to control his direction. Press Square to tail-attack underwater. Press Circle to do a 180 degree flip underwater. Press L1 and R1 to paddle left and right. Early childhood As Croc was an infant, his parents, may never return on their own because of Baron Dante's existence on Gobbo Archipelago, Beany found his long lost parent's egg. So she put the egg into a basket, and then sent it to Gobbo Valley, in the hope that he would find sanctuary. In Croc: Legend of the Gobbos See the Manuals page for the full story. He is first seen as a baby in a floating cradle washed up on Gobbo Valley, which was inhabited by the Gobbos, and was found by the King of all Gobbos, King Rufus. The Gobbos took him in and raised them as his own, and gave him the nick-name "Croc", which, for obvious reasons, suited him. Croc was originally, believe it or not, shorter than the Gobbos, reaching only to their chin. The Gobbos first gave him lessons on how to walk, which, originally, he was hopeless at, but within a few weeks was learning how to run. King Rufus then gave Croc personal fighting lessons, giving Croc the ability to fight the way a Gobbo does. He was a natural, accidentally knocking King Rufus out on his first attempt. One day, Croc grew to the height of three Gobbos stacked on each other. Croc was having a great life, and the Gobbos all liked Croc. It all seemed like everything was perfect. However, things were not as carefree as they seemed. Baron Dante's attack on Gobbo Valley Croc and the Gobbos were enjoying a normal day, everything going as it normally did, when suddenly, a small earth tremor occurred, and the Gobbos all ran for their lives, completely taken by shock. Baron Dante, an evil sage, led his Dantinis in for an attack against Gobbo Valley. A few Gobbos escaped, but within the Chaos most of them were captured. Croc was determined to fight back, but King Rufus gave Croc a backpack, which he doesn't really seem to use much, (presumably, he stores each Gobbo in the backpack) and hit a Beany Gong, causing Beany Bird to come down and carry Croc to safety. Croc then decides to head out and save all the Gobbos that had been captured, and heads off for an adventure. Travelling through the Gobbo Archipelago Croc heads out to free all the Gobbos, and island by island, takes out the Dantinis, saves the Gobbos, and beats Baron Dante's Guardians, normal beings turned into horrible monsters. Croc saves all the Gobbos but one, King Rufus, so then he heads out to save him. The Final Battle Croc heads out to Baron Dante's own castle, hoping to take him out in the clash. Croc defeats Dantini after Dantini, and after defeating all of Baron Dante's soldiers like a one Crocodile army, Croc finally reaches Baron Dante's room. However, Dante had seen the attack coming, and was ready for Croc. He launched a full scale assault on Croc, pushing Croc to his limit, and Croc couldn't even hit Baron Dante. After a while, Croc started hitting Baron Dante with his tail attack, causing quite a bit of damage. After hitting Baron Dante one too many times, everything goes black. They're back in the same room, but Baron Dante starts using more aggressive, physical attacks. Baron Dante charges against a wall, smashing his head into it, allowing Croc to hit him in the back. Croc repeats this strategy a few more times, hitting Baron Dante several more times. Until everything goes black again. Croc looks around, and sees Baron Dante levitating in the air, and Croc knows that he's pushed Baron Dante to his limit as well. Dante fires multiple electrical projectiles at Croc, and he dodges them. Dante lands to the floor, and takes a few seconds to breathe, making it the perfect time for Croc to deliver the final blow. And with a final scream, Baron Dante spins faster and faster until suddenly shrinking until creating a small explosion of sparkles. Croc does a victory dance, over excited that he won the battle with Baron Dante. Croc then hears King Rufus's squeak from his Cage and turns to him. He then frees King Rufus with one whack from his tail, opening it. Lastly, King Rufus leaps into his backpack before Beany appears over Croc. Beany teleports Croc and King Rufus back to Gobbo Valley. Secret Sentinel Back on Forest Island, the Gobbos pull up a humongous statue in Croc's honor. All the Gobbos dance and play, all having a great time back at their own land. Croc then looks at these Jigsaw Pieces he found on all of the islands, and shows it to King Rufus. He suggests there might be a last one on Baron Dante's island, and Croc heads back there to find it. Croc finds a secret dungeon level, Jailhouse Croc, on his island, and after exploring, finds the last piece. Croc assembles all the pieces and together they make an island known as Crystal Island, which appears out of nowhere in front of Croc. On top of the island, a mysterious being resembling Baron Dante, but completely translucent, appears. Croc heads off to the island, which looks like a combination of all the other Islands, and heads up, battles up through the parts of the island, which is a more challenging version of all the other islands. Eventually, Croc reaches a part of the island which resembles nothing he had ever seen before; looking like it was made completely of Crystals. He leaps into the location, which looks completely pitch black, but when he lands down the bottom, sees four Beany Gongs, and the Crystal version of Baron Dante called The Secret Sentinel. Instinctively, Croc dodges what attacks the electric the Secret Sentinel throws at him, and hits the four Beany Gongs, and with their simultaneous noise, he splits into dozens of crystals. And Croc picks one up, and Beany Bird picks him up, and they fly away, and having saved the world, and keeps on living his normal life. In Croc 2 In Croc 2, Croc finds a message in a bottle from his parents who are looking in vain for him. His footprint matches the paper, so the Gobbos catapult Croc across the ocean to the mainland. After tirelessly running through adventures, beating up the mean Dantinis, and fighting his way through mazes, tunnels, obstacles, Croc bests Baron Dante once again in the final showdown on top of a mountain, and later defeating him for good in Dante's Final Fight. Afterwards, the Professor Gobbo takes Croc back to his family with a map he found. Biology Croc is a small, cute green crocodile with two beady eyes, a long snout, two nostrils and one fang. He also has a yellow belly, a short green tail which he uses for attacking, short arms, four fingered hands, and large, three-clawed feet. He wears a backpack which he uses to pull out Gummi Savers and Clockwork Gobbos, amongst other Items. He learns to talk in Croc 2 as well as the Gobbos and Swap Meet Pete. Abilities Croc's signature move, the tail attack, is the move used most frequently throughout the series by pressing Square. He can jump, and in Croc 2, he can perform a double jump-jumping twice as high. He also has his stomp ability, which he uses to break boxes and pounce on enemies by pressing and double-tapping X. The Gobbos Croc was rescued, raised, and taught by the Gobbos. King Rufus was his adoptive father. Therefore, when Baron Dante invaded Gobbo Valley and the rest of the Gobbo Archipelago, Croc felt it was his duty to rescue his adoptive family from the cruel clutches of Baron Dante. His acts of bravery were paid back when the Gobbos built a statue of him in his honor. Family Croc's family was introduced in Croc 2. He is known to have a father, mother and little brother. See Croc's Family for more info. Quotes Sometimes Croc will says things and make noises, most of the time when he's performing an action - e.g. tail-whipping and stomping. *"Hup" - When he pulls himself up off a ledge *"Hee yup" - Something else he says when he pulls himself up off a ledge *"Uh" - When he grips onto a ledge. *"Ker splat!" - when doing a tail-whip *"Ah-whop!" - When doing a tail-whip *"YAZOO!" - When stomping *"YAZAREE!" - When stomping *"Owch!" - When hurt, usually after being burnt by lava *"Ooh!" - When he is hurt usually in a pool. *"Waaahh" - When falling off a cliff. *"Bluu" - When he is hurt. *"Ah!" - A short, sharp yelp he makes when hurt, usually after being touched by a Dantini *"Huuur" - A faint-like noise when hurt with no crystals. Trivia * The reason Croc has one tooth is because the designer's cat 'Sherbert' had just one fang at the time he was designed and, of course, a crocodile with one tooth is always quite unusual. * It is revealed in Croc Mobile: Jungle Rumble!/Volcanic Panic! that Croc is a Hydrophobiac, which means he is scared of water, however, he would swim with no problem in water if he would come in contact with it in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos and Croc 2, so his Hydrophobia in the Mobile games may be a joke towards Croc being a crocodile, a creature that usually lives in water. *Croc was originally the star of a dinosaur-themed racing game that was intended to be released on the ill-fated SNES CD-ROM drive add-on. *Croc 'evolved' from Nintendo's Yoshi. After pitching a game to Nintendo who turned it down, Croc then became the character we know today. *Croc is vegetarian. His favourite vegetable is peas. *Croc's shouts were going to be replaced with new shouts for Croc 2, but the team decided that the already-established ones were more recognisable, and simply had them re-recorded instead. Official Bios ''Croc 2'' Bio "Orphaned reptile and hero to the Gobbos. His perfect single tooth is the talk of dentists around the world. Croc also has the largest collection of boxed Star Wars toys in the Gobbo Kingdom. Now you know where all those crystals go!" ''Croc Mobile: Jungle Rumble!'' Bio "Croc was found as a baby by King Rufus Gobbo. As his adoptive family, Croc vows to free the often imprisoned Gobbos." sic Gallery Category:Characters in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Characters in Croc 2 Category:Characters in Croc! Volcanic Panic Category:Characters in Croc! Jungle Rumble Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Characters Category:Main Articles Category:Characters in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos GBC Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Croc 2 Category:Croc Mobile: Volcanic Panic Category:Pinball